Gone but not forgotten
by WillowTree42
Summary: Takes place 15 years in the future. Most of the gang has lost touch until they all get a letter that will lead them back together again. There is a lot of pairings just read to see, a lot of which will change! Please read and review this is my first
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I must warn you that yes this is rated T and may even be M later on not sure, but just be warn, contains cursing, sexual themes, drug/alcohol use, and same-sex pairing, if you dont like that dont read it. **

**A/N: I changed one characters sex, it made more sense to the story so if you are mad about that sorry. Also the beginning will be a bit slow so please keep reading just want to get the plot clearly set up. **

**Gone but not forgotten.**

Chapter 1: The Letters

15 years had passed since the last time most of them had spoken. None of the greats were seen anymore, and the game soon disappeared into the background as something that children played. Domino seemed so silent without the constant battles between their teens, but soon the people became accustomed to it, children age and it was inevitable that they would all go on with their lives one day. Life went on as most should, until the day when the letters were found. Each found its way into the lives in different ways and each would change them in different ways that not even the receivers could have predicted.

Letter # 1:

Hidden under a bowl of cereal and a book entitled "The sexuality and marriage, yes they can go together" by Serenity Muto, on the kitchen table.

"MOM!" 14 year old Esme slammed her backpack onto the table causing the mushy cereal to splatter across one of there two hundred copies of her mother's book. "Damn." She muttered moving all the stuff out of the way to attempt at cleaning it up. A white envelope was now soaked in milk, in silver pen was scrawled her father's name. Esme flipped it over curiously, there was a seal of some sort on the back but no return address and no postage. She shrugged, weirder things had happened in her family then letters appearing in there house. She shock it to dry it a little as she walked down the stairs to the shop where her dad would most likely be found.

Yugi looked up from the book he was skimming as she entered the room.

"Whats up honey?" He asked she stuck out a slightly damp piece of paper, no an envelope. Yugi took it out of her hand, and seeing his name handwritten on it he flipped it over, that seal is familiar, but why? Without being able to contain his interest he slipped his finger behind the seal and pulled out a gold piece of paper. He read quietly to himself, Esme watched in interest.

"What does.."

"Wheres your mom?" He asked standing up quickly the book falling to the floor when she shook her head, he slide past her to go back up stairs to there house.

Letter #2

In a white box that is neatly placed on a table in the entrance hall.

Joseph Wheeler placed his keys onto one of the small hooks on the wall next to his front door. He barely looked down as he scooped up a hand full of mail from the table and headed into the kitchen. Tea Wheeler was placing the dishes into the machine while watching their older children out in the yard.

"Hi sweetheart." Joey said, Tea turned and smiled.

"Oh hi, could you take the peas from Amy shes making a mess." The 10 month old in her highchair was throwing fist fulls of food at the immaculately clean white wallpaper. He slide the bowl away as he sorted through his pile of papers, bill, bill, postcard...What was this? The front simply said Joey in curly handwriting.

"Do you know where this came from Tea?" She dried her hands off on the apron around her waist and came over to inspect it.

"No, but it seems harmless enough." It was probably just a note from one of their neighbors which they got often, that was one of the many ups to living in a gate community was that you knew everyone. He picked up a letter opener from the counter and slit the top. Tea read over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna call Yugi and see if he got one," Said Joey quickly, Tea nodded so much for a friendly letter.

Letter #3

Sitting on their bed, the only place they both would go.

The digital clock on his computer read 12:30 am. Not really late by most peoples standards, but early by his. Seto rolled his neck really he didn't want to be doing work anymore, but falling behind was not something that he was able to do, setting the bar to high for even yourself idiot he thought resentfully. Well not everyone was struggling, Mokuba was never behind, he had to hand it to the kid he managed to balance his wife and son while never working past 8. Seto on the other hand couldn't seem to manage just the one person he had. He looked back at the completely blank word document, he used to be able to produce so much work yet now he could barely finish one thing what was so different?

" Are you going to come to bed at all?" He looked up. Duke sank into a chair next to the polished wood desk twirling his long black hair lightly between his fingertips. Oh don't do that I need to get this done and I can't when you do that, he thought desperately. "Please." Duke pleaded sliding his fingers over Seto's hand. He looked down at the red painted nails and sighed

"Okay I guess I can probably finish this in the morning." Duke smiled running his fingers down his husbands leg.

"You wont regret it." Their lips met harshly barely tasting the other person only deepening the kiss to feel the pleasure that it sent through both of their bodies. Duke dragged his husband out of the office their lips still locked, hands groping at their clothing in attempt to remove it more quickly.

They hit the dark sheets in a tangle of limbs. Duke slide his hands under Seto's bare back, his hand grazed something sharp against the silk sheet. He pulled it out in curiousity.

"Whats wrong?" Seto asked looking at the strange expression on his husbands face. Duke and Seto, the envelope read. " Here let me see." Seto took the letter and tore it opened, Duke lay against his chest listening while he read.

"What do you think?" He asked running a hand through his husband's soft black hair. Duke shrugged it sounded good to him, he turned back to his husband pressing his lips to the bare chest he was laying against.

"Okay we'll talk in the morning." Seto agreed.

Letter #4

Tucked under a coffee mug used as a tip jar.

Alister balanced a pile of books shakily in one arm attempting to find where they had been before a customer had been so kind as to move them. A bell rang somewhere up front and she could hear the sounds of people talking loudly about how much it was raining outside.

"Thats the winter for you, how can I help you today?" Good job Cordelia, Alister thought. She peered around the shelf to see her 15 year old daughter smile brightly at an older woman who seemed to be talking on and on. I should go help her. Alister placed the books on a cart next to the coffee bar and walked behind. Cordelia looked at her gratefully, oh darling she mouthed rolling her eyes at the woman.

"Be nice or your staking books." She whispered moving in front of her daughter. " Can I make you a drink Mrs?"

Alister started one of the many drinks that the group had finally ordered as Cordelia continued to talk to the woman animatedly, where does she get her patience?

"Mom here." She looked at the envelope in her daughter's hand, she placed down two drinks and took it. Alister read the paper quietly aware that she had turned white. "What...?"

"I'll tell you later, keep on talking." She said turning back to the coffee machine.

Letter #5

Almost lost under a case of Foster's beer

The light in the less then tidy apartment flicked on spreading over the living room and kitchen which were really one room. Valon shifted the brown paper bag in his left hand and kicked the door closed behind him, so what if his neighbors complained again about him making to much noise not like it was new he tended to drink a little much after work, they would just have to learn to deal. He kicked off his shoes throwing them in opposite directions across the living room as he headed into the kitchen to place down the bags. He pushed his burdens onto the counter top sending uncleaned dishes crashing to the floor.

" Oh for christ sake!" He bent down to rebalance them on the counter only to have his head collide sharply with a sharp plastic corner. " Crap!" He shoot back up rubbing the red spot with the heel of his palm. His eyes slowly focused again on the offending corner, a white something was half covered on the corner. He pulled the paper and found a envelope with his name on the front. What was this doing in his house? He walked into the living room falling backward onto the couch as he read the slip of gold paper.

Letter #6

Under a yoga mat on a tatami mat.

"Very good class, now remember that next week is a holiday so were not going to have class." Ishizu said softly running her hands through sweat slicked cropped black hair. It had been a long day and she was more then grateful to be closing her last class of the week. The last of her class walked out to the changing rooms leaving her on the tatami mats surrounded by thin paper walls. She straightened her leg out behind her expertly.

" Ready to go babe?" She looked up.

"Hey Tristan, no i have to wait till the last of them leave so I can close up." He shrugged sinking down to the floor with her, she couldn't help but laugh at how out of place he was in her studio with a black business suit on as usual. She crossed her legs pulling up her white body suit.

"Would you roll that up for me?" She asked, sometimes she felt bad that he would listen to her every word but not when she was this tired and plus he liked to fawn over her why not let him do what he wanted to. Tristan rolled the purple rubber mat into a thin tube.

" Whats this? Did you put this there" She asked with a laugh at the letter picking it up off the floor and opening it quickly.

"No." She raised an eyebrow, leaving her notes was something he would do, but that look of surprise was pretty genuine. " Interesting." She said as she read it, " Very much so."

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Whatever, just review. I promise it gets more interesting ! But would you keep reading? Please review I love to hear what people think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The competition**

Industrial Illusions Corporation has cordially invited you to the first Duel Monsters tournament in fifteen years. If you have received this letter Mr. Pegasus considers you a member of the dueling elite and your presents would be greatly appreciated. This will be very much like the Duelist Kingdom tournament in the past. In order for this gathering to achieve its full potential we would like everyone to attend.

Show this letter at the dock on December 17 at 6 am

There is no need to respond to this letter, simply show on the day,

Signed,

Maxamillion Pegasus

Smashing, Lovely, Fabulous and Delightful

December 17th, 5 o'clock AM.

"Really this is just an absolutely lovely idea, I mean we haven't seen some of these people in forever this is a simply grand solution, don't you think Seto?" He half smiled rolling his eyes under dark glasses. I don't think at all this early in the morning.

"Truly darling I have missed our days gallivanting about on adventures." Rebekah said cheerfully moving her 3 year old son onto the opposite hip. Seto stared at his now empty starbucks coffee cup longingly, he could barely deal with Mokuba and his wife at a normal hour of the day but at this time it was almost like trying to smile nicely as someone cut your leg off with a blunt blade.

"Oh god yeah, dashing amazing and great" He muttered, Duke slapped his arm, stop! He mouthed rolling highly made up green eyes.

"Can't we get through one day without you being so bitter to everyone that we know." He whined crossing his arms across the tight red top of his dress.

"Sure whatever." Mokuba laughed throwing his arm over his older brothers shoulder.

"It truly is a smashing day isn't bro?" He kissed him on the cheek in a highly perky way.

"We should check in wouldn't wanna get stuck in a line, oh wait were an hour early." He shot moving away from his brother's grip and walking to the booth in front of the boat. He flicked the letter at an young woman behind the glass.

"Welcome Seto Kaiba and Duke Devlin." She said with a smile handing a packet to Duke.

"Aren't you just a little excited?" Duke asked leaning against the wall as he watched Rebekah and Mokuba get their packet. He was, though he would never say it out loud, he missed them all so much all these years he hadn't been alone yet he still had felt like he was miles away from his own life.

"Sure thrilled." Duke threw his arms up and stalked away, not that this was new as if he wanted to spend time with him. Seto sunk onto the ground leaning his head against a stone wall, he massaged his temples digging his fingertips into his skin. In less then an hour he would be seeing people that he didn't think he would ever see again in his life, maybe today was delightful, lovely and fabulous, he thought with a smile.

Of rodents and cigarette smoke

December 17th, 5:45 AM

The clean white ferry was docked not far from the parking lot, for some reason it brought a jump of excitement run through his body. It was like being in high school all over again!

"Is it a bad sign that I love the idea of being 16 again?" Yugi whispered to his wife as he parked the car. She flicked cigarette ash out of the window.

"No I get it, this is gonna be so fucked to have everyone that we have been to lazy to keep in touch with all in one room." She said with a laugh twisting her long brown hair into a bun with silver chopsticks. "I know you'll enjoy yourself getting to see all your old friends that aren't my darling brother."

"I'm really not bugged by your brother Serenity." He said defensively, it wasn't fully true. He did still like them, but really he could use someone else to talk to on occasion, that was one thing he really missed about his dueling days was the constant flow of people in and out of his life.

"That makes one person in the world who can still stand them." Said Esme from her spot in the backseat.

"Stop they are related to you the least you could do is be nice." He said as they climbed out of the car and headed to the booth on the dock.

"It would be easier if they weren't overly perfect psychos who breed like rodents." Esme said snidely, Serenity chocked almost dropping the lighter she was using. Yugi couldn't help laughing, it was true in his mind the idea of having another child seemed like a lot, but five! And as his wife so kindly pointed out they seemed to have no intentions of stopping anytime soon. Yugi slide his invitation under the window.

"So nice of you to join us Mr. Mutou." the ticket girl said with a smile. Yugi looked at his red folder.

"We have assigned rooms" Said Yugi staring at the first paper in his folder.

"We do, were is yours." Joey and Tea had joined them and were looking through there things as well.

"170."

"Were close, I'm 172 who do you think I'm in a room with?" Joey said looking at the now crowded dock as though he expected someone to tell him.

"I don't know, but this is very Pegasus, knowing him its not a good thing that we don't get to chose who we spend a week with." Yugi said with a new found pessimism that he had developed over the last couple years. He looked over at the other man, they had been best friends for a very long time but yet...He was glad that he wouldn't be in a room with Joey.

"What room are you in Tea?" He asked crossing his fingers, he loved her, really, but ever since her first daughter was born she had become everyones mother.

"Oh I'm in 167, thats not to far from you guys. What about the kids Joey, do they stay in separate rooms, I wouldn't want them far from us..."

"Oh no, what a pity they can't smoother their kids all day and night what will they do!" Whispered Serenity as she lite another cigarette and leaned against the a wooden pillar.

"Serenity would you mind not smoking around my kids?" Her brother shot at her from where he was still standing with one of his children in his arms though for the life of him Yugi could neither remember the child's name, nor what sex it was, but considering that it was wearing blue he assumed it was a boy.

"What does it matter? Its not like I'm handing them a cigarette and saying hey kid come light up with me." She said with a smile, oh god it was to early for her and Joey to be doing this!

" You know perfectly well what I mean Serenity, please."

"No Joesph please explain it to me for the hundredth time maybe this time I will listen." She took a long drag on her cigarette and blew the smoke directly at her older brother. Oh god! Though Yugi miserably, he really did want to get on the boat, he missed everyone else that he used to know more then he ever thought but now that they were so close it seemed like torture to wait out here any longer, especially with them having another fight!

"I'll be right back."He said not to any of them in particular and walked down the pier through the crowd of people.

"Stop smoking, stop talking about what you do," Yugi muttered sliding through the crowd. "Stop trying to be anything other then a overly perfect psycho family! Maybe if they.."

"If they what?" Yugi jumped, there was a man in dark sunglasses sitting against the wall. "You were muttering about 'them' if they what?"

" I was gonna say if they didn't breed like rabbits they wouldn't have to worry about they're damn kids so often." Yugi said surprising even himself with the bitterness in his voice. The man laughed tapping his fingers against a coffee cup.

" Yeah well I hear kids are just a brilliant, fabulous, delightful blessing, oh why don't you want any children." The man said sarcastically.

"Someone you know?" Yugi asked sitting down on damp ground next the brown haired man.

" My little brother, I don't want kids and he thinks I'm just bitter which may or may not be true but still..."

"I have one kid, but my brother in law and his wife have five." The other man looked dumbfounded.

"At that point there practically walking out on there own aren't they!" Yugi nodded now laughing so hard he could barely breath. "Wheres your group?" Yugi pointed across the sea of people to where Serenity and Joey were visible yelling at each other.

"You?" The brown haired man pointed to a small group, there were two woman one with loosely tied up blond hair and the other with thick black. The only man in the group was very tall with black hair and grey eyes. "Thats your brother? But you..." Yugi looked back at the man in the business suit talking animatedly to the blond woman.

"Yeah I know, we don't look that much alike, not at first glance, but..."

"He looks just like you did when I knew you." Yugi said with a laugh, he didn't think he had ever been so happy to see this man in his life. He threw his arms around the other mans neck.

"Oh its so good to see you Seto." He said.

Lets just blow up the UK

December 17th, 6AM exactly.

"Were late Tristan." Ishizu said looking at the her watch for the thousandth time that morning.

"No actually were exactly on time."

"You know in some peoples world exactly on time is considered late." Bakura said shifting his sleeping 6 year old in his arms. " I'm not saying that it's your fault we were late or anything, but really we have been ready for hours." Ishizu smiled and walked directly past him. She was so glad that her younger brother was finally happy with someone, but there were days she wished it had been someone else.

"Come on Tristan lets get on the boat." She took her husband's hand and lead him on across the now almost deserted dock. " Would you mind checking us in sweety?" She asked with her most innocent smile. Tristan kissed her lightly on the lips and walked over to the booth. Ishizu waited patiently as her brother's followed him collecting their items as well.

"You really do have him eating out of the palm of your hand don't you?" M'hari said leaning in close to her sister in law. This in law Ishizu had to admit she really did like, M'hari Amir was an professor at the University of Cairo and in most things made even Ishizu with her vast knowledge feel stupid thats was what she would always respect about this woman. No matter how brillent she was she would never let on since she was far to modest. That was probably why her and Odeon seemed so perfect together.

"Your just jealous admit it." She said with a laugh. " Its a good thing to cause he is still really into having children, and I still don't know." That wasn't fully true, she knew perfectly well that she didn't want kids with Tristan but she would not say that.

"Whats wrong Ishizu?" Damn why could the other woman read her so well. Ishizu forced a smile, it was not worth talking about she loved Tristan but... No not even M'hari would understand.

"Just worried about a week on a island with Bakura, I wonder how many things can be not good enough in the first five minutes?"

"And how many of those things will Marik solve immediately?" The woman laughed, "But you know at least their happy." Yeah, just like you and your husband and your daughter. She looked at Marik re-braiding Lili's hair and Bakura still rocking their sleeping son. For all the crap she talked about her brother in law she envied him greatly.

"Yeah well their gonna be the only ones when he's done with this place." M'hari laughed as she lead Zara their 13 year old to the boat. See nothing is wrong, your life is so perfectly why do you want so badly to destroy that? She asked herself miserably and walked slowly after them.

If you can't drive get off the road!

December 17th 6:05 AM

Alister slammed down on the brake pedal again as the traffic on the offramp of the highway slowed abruptly.

"Must everything in the world take so long!" She shouted at the mini-van in front of her.

"Yeah thats most certainly going to make it go faster mom good job." Cordelia said in her overly level headed manner, she pulled down the mirror brushing out her long blond curls into a low ponytail. She shot her daughter a glare, at some point in her life she had been able to keep that calm about everything, but somehow being a single mom at twenty had life a lot more stressful. Cordelia had changed everything in her life actually, she had given her mother something to live for again, this meant more to her then Cordelia would probably ever know. "You know I'm sure there are other people running a little late." The other cars lurched forward as the light turned green, Alister sped forward changing lanes so that she was in the less populated one.

"Thats the turn off." Cordelia said looking down at the directions, the car swung fast around the corner.

At the very same moment a motorcycle sped up cutting quickly over into the right lane of traffic, and directly into the sports car turning the corner. Valon could feel the bike slide out from under him and slam into the nearest guard rail. He pushed himself up feeling to his up most amazement, that he seemed to be relatively unaffected. It was true he had been much worst accidents over the years this was really nothing, and even more surprising the car had pulled over, its the rare car that didn't wish all motorcyclist would just go flying off the road. A woman, oh that explains it, he thought. She was tall and very thin with shoulder length crimson hair which was falling over the thick rimmed black glasses which obscured her eyes from his view.

"Holy shit I am so damn sorry!" She said, Valon nodded taking in the strangeness of her clothing, a linen skirt with patched jeans, tan sandals and a wool sweater, this girl is driving a sports car? I'm surprised shes not out on her bike going to the food co-op and protests. He stretched now he really was going to be late.

Alister moved closer to the man offering him a hand, the least she could do was help him she knew what it was like to be in the same situation he probably thinks I'm nuts to care at all.

"I'm just so sorry, I'm running late to get to the dock and I..."

"Are you going to the Duelist Kingdom thing?" Valon asked trying to the keep the shock out of his voice.

" Yeah are you?" Alister surveyed this man, "Do you need a ride, I mean I could pay for your bike later, but you do... Sorry rambling, do you wanna a ride there?" Valon smiled well she was nice and kinda pretty and going the same place as him all good things.

"Sure thanks, don't worry about it I have three and I don't care about that one lets just get there,kay?"

Alister nodded, walking back over to the car.

"Would you get in the back Cori he's going the same place as us so I'm giving him a ride." Her daughter raised an eyebrow knowingly.

"I guess hes alright looking mom, but really picking up random men on the road is generally frowned upon."

"Get the back wench." She said playfully swatting at her daughter. Cordelia climbed in between the seats as the man got in the other side.

Alister pulled into traffic speeding around the corner. It didn't take them long to reach the dock.

"Thanks so much." Valon said as she pulled off the road into a large parking lot, well theres still a boat there which means were not to late he thought.

"Wheres your accent from?" The girl in the back asked. He turned to face her while her mother looked for a place to park.

"Perth, Australia." He wasn't particularly found of children, though this girl was really more of a teenager and he knew that at that age he wanted adults to treat him with respect.

"What's your name?"

"Cordelia don't ask so many questions." Her mother snapped.

"Its okay really, I don't mind, my names Valon Prince it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Cordelia, pretty name by the way, good job mom." he said with a smile, and looked back at the woman. The car was pulled into a spot, she was giving him a strange look.

"Oh my god..." She muttered as she opened the car door quickly stepping out. Valon looked back at Cordelia who looked just as confused by her mother's actions.

"Did I do something?" The girl looked out at her mom, then back at Valon. Then her gray eyes widened.

"You were riding a...Oh! By some wild chance were you ever part an organization ran by some crazy guy that had you steal souls so he could bring to life this monster that was supposed to help him like take over the world or something along those lines?" Valon stared at this child for a moment before realizing why her mom had reacted like that to his name. He jumped out of the car and ran to catch up with her at the ticket booth.

"Alister!" She turned around, there wasn't even words at that moment Valon could think of only one thing to do. He threw his arms around her shoulders, Alister went ridged but quickly loosened up wrapping her arms around him. "It's been a far to long." He said trying to keep the quiver out of his voice, she smiled something he could not recall ever having seen her do before.

"Surprisingly I missed you." She laughed. " We should get on the boat."

The three of them hurried up the ramp as the crew prepared for there ship to finally head out to Duelist Kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

**So i very much doubt that anyone reads this story, which is okay by me i really just enjoy writing it, so if you do you could review. **

**Chapter 3: The Boat**

Free Drinks

Seto and Yugi sat off in the corner of the room, both sipping the glass of champagne which were being handed to everyone on the boat. Yugi had been watching Mokuba who was bouncing a little boy on his knee while he talked on the phone and drinking from his glass, he looked over the the brown haired man still wearing his dark glass.

"Wow the perfect little business man isn't he?" Seto made a sound that was like a grunt.

"Oh yeah, perfect everything mind you, he's the best in the world at life and me I suck." He said downing his glass and then grabbing another one off a tray. "He's got a beautiful wife who he loves and adores and a perfect kid. As where I have no kids and I fight with my wife all the time, the only thing we really do together is have sex." Yugi was distinctly reminded of his wife and how she told you everything wither you wanted to hear it or not. Though to be very honest he didn't really care about what he was talking about it was just the fact that after all these years they were back together, he hadn't even realized that he had missed Seto, but now that he thought about it he really had.

"Well I've got one kid but she's 14 years old." He said trying not to laugh at the look on Seto's face as Yugi grabbed another glass as well.

"14, that means she was born like a year after I last saw you!" Seto looked across the room to the group of people that Yugi had come with, the blond man and auburn haired woman were making what seemed like an army of fairly young children sit down at the table while a blond teenager and a brown haired woman watched drinking champagne, he figured she must be Yugi's wife, through her sheer shirt he could see her body was covered many tattoos and her brown eyes were made up with layers of gold eyeshadow that distinctly reminded him of his own wife. But who was she? There was something really familiar about all three adults that he couldn't quite place.

"Serenity Wheeler." Yugi said, down the last of that glass and grabbing them each another. Seto looked over to him.

"You banged that little cutesy thing that followed Wheeler around when she was like what?"  
"16. Yeah and I turned her into that." The woman had lite another cigarette and was deliberately blowing smoke in the direction of the other family.

"Oh, its Gardener and Wheeler isn't it?" He asked realizing that it was really very obvious who Yugi would have with him since they didn't seem to ever not be at his side, though he didn't seem as pleased about it as when they were young. "What happened to loving and fucking cherishing them all the time?" He said trying and not succeeding to keep the smile off his face.

"We grew up, and they continued to be like that, and I would rather cut my throat out with dull sissors." Yugi said simply. "So what about you and Mokuba, you guys used to be clingy." Seto ran a hand through his hair irratably making it stick out in a weird way that Yugi knew he never would have aloud as a teenager, then again he never would have been drinking with Yugi on the floor either.

"Yeah I guess we were, but like you said we grew up, and he became me but better." He said. "Obviously I taught him well, since he is an amazing business man, and you taught him well to since hes insanely nice and perky all the time."

"And yet thats neither of us anymore. I guess I'm just cynical now." Yugi laughed. "But you would be to if you had to see Joey and Tea everyday to!" Seto started to laugh, something Yugi realized he had never really seen the other man do.

"You know I always envied you." Seto said downing yet another glass of champagne.

"No way, I envied you to." He laughed, "god I shouldn't drink this much what would my brother in law say?" Seto smiled.  
"Oh don't worry its super amazing and great, have another." They clinked glasses and downed them quickly. To say the very least it least this will make the trip more fun, thought Yugi looking over at his friend.

The prefect family

Joey looked over the table again, there was one missing.

"Tea wheres Jason?" He asked as she tried to get baby Amy to eat the jar of food. Tea looked around nervously.

"Oh god, I don't see him, honey where did he go?" Oh no shes gonna freak out, Joey thought trying to remain level headed, the boy had been there minutes before he couldn't have gotten very far.

"Oh shit did you lose one, don't worry I'm sure you'll have another five later." Serenity said lighting a cigarette.

"Not now Serenity please! Don't worry sweetheart I'll go find him and be right back." He kissed Tea on the cheek and started off into the crowd. Most of the adults at the party seemed to be drinking and talking loudly, he ducked down low trying to see under there feet to the level a six year old would most likely be at.

"Lost something?" Joey looked up from the table he was searching under. The man had brown hair and was wearing a casual business suit, he looked concerned it probably does look strange that I'm crawling around like this, he thought.

"My son Jason, have you seen a kid wander past here?" He asked, he mans expression became more concerned.

"Do you want help, what does he look like." Joey smiled gratefully, at least someone here was helpful since he knew his best friend would never care to help, actually he had no idea where Yugi had disappeared to.

"Hes little, blond hair, blue eyes, wearing overalls." He said quickly looking under the next table.

"Okay I'll look on that side of the room." The man placed his glass down.

" Oh god your a lifesaver thanks."

"Anytime." The other man disappeared into the crowd, though Joey couldn't shake the feeling that he knew him, of course you feel like that these people are all duelists you probably just met him before.

"Jason!" He yelled now actually crawling on the floor as he looked under people's legs. "Oh sorry" he said as he bumped into one of the people at this table. The woman had long black hair and was wearing a red strapless dress.

"It's fine, are you looking for a little boy?" Joey's heart jumped.

"Yeah have you seen him?" She pointed a red fingernail towards the far end of the room,

"he walked away with a blond woman." She said,

"Do you think you can find him, if you want we can help?" The black haired man at the table asked, he was also familiar for some reason Joey felt like he was looking at a darker version of somebody he had known but couldn't place who.

"No I'll look that way thanks for your help." He stood up and pushed his way across the room. A thin woman with short blond in jeans and a white sweater was crouched on the floor with his son reading him a picture book. Joey stopped surprised to find him so calm, normally Jason hated people he didn't know very well.

"Jason where have you been?" He dropped to the floor close to the pair.

"I this your daddy?" She asked looking down at his son, Jason nodded. "He's shy, but he told me his name and said he was lost I figured that keeping him in one place would be better so that he wouldn't get farther away from his family, sorry if I scared you." She smiled at him. "What do you say kid you should go with your dad."

"Finish the book." Jason said happily. The woman looked at Joey, her violet eyes filled with question.  
"Yeah thats fine go ahead, I'm just glad hes okay. Thanks."

"Oh its an instinct, I'm a teacher so I see a kid alone and wanna make sure its okay." Joey laughed, she would probably make an amazing teacher since she was so calm and sweet.

"Tea will be glad that you do, she probably a mess since I haven't come back and I'm sure Serenity isn't helping much." He said not really talking to her, but she had stopped speaking mid sentence.

"Who are they?" She asked kindly turning the page for Jason to continue to look at the pictures.

"My wife and my sister."

"You married Tea? Oh, I always figured that Yugi would, though I knew one of you would she was all over all of you. Why wouldn't Serenity be helping she was sweet when I knew her."  
"Not so much anymore, ever since her and Yugi got married they both have entered the land of pessimism and ... Wait what do you mean when you knew her?"

"She hung out with me most of BattleCity, I think you were there, I'm insulted you don't remember me Joseph." She said with a smile.

"Mai?"

"The one and only, how have you been?" He threw his arms around her.

"I've missed you. Come get some coffee with me." They stood up and walked towards the cafe.

Sailors drink so they can sway like the boat

Ishizu stared at the row of glasses she had accumulated over the short amount of time they had been there. Already she was ready to shot Bakura for whining, and Marik for trying to fix everything! And now to add on to it all, Tristan had wandered off to help some man find his kid! Champagne was just not strong enough.

"Ishizu can Zara hang out with you while we go look around for a while, shes very reluctant to come."Odion said leaning past his wife to talk to her, of course she can what else would your pathetic sister be doing since she is to much a freak to have any kids of her own.

"I was just gonna grab some coffee do you wanna come?" She asked her niece.

"Sure I like hanging out with you Aunt Ishizu." Well at least someone does. She stood up and swung her arm over Zara's shoulder, though the girl was only thirteen she was almost her aunts height with long black hair and golden eyes. Ishizu straightened her black linen halter top dress which seemed to not want to stay on right, maybe that was cause she was already a little light headed and was swaggering back and forth while she walked, its okay everyone was since it was similar to the movement of the boat she reasoned.

"The coffee shop is upstairs Aunt Ishizu." Zara said laughing slightly as she began to realize just how trashed her aunt really was.

"Yeah but were not getting coffee, were making this party more fun." They stopped in front of the bar. "I'm a strawberry daiquiri, do want one kid?"

"What really?" Zara asked looking around as though making sure that her parents were no where near. "yeah sure." Ishizu kissed her niece on the cheek and walked to the bar.

Once they had their drinks in hand they headed to a table not far from the bar.

"You know that I'm not aloud to drink right?"

"Whatever, your parents are just being prudes, besides I need someone to get drunk with me, and you were a better choice then Bakura." She laughed.

"Oh shit sorry." A man's voice said as a weight hit hard into Ishizu from behind knocking her forward onto the table.

"NO more drinks for that man!" Another voice laughed.  
"Shut up woman and get me a beer." The first voice said now falling with a thud to the floor.

"Yeah okay, but you sit here so you don't get hurt." A man fell into the chair next to Ishizu, she took in his unusual spike hair and violet eyes.

"Yugi?" She asked even through the alcoholic haze she could recognize him. He looked startled.

"How do you know me! Did _they_ send you! Seto this chick knows me!" He said falling forward laughing. The other man came back over with two Coronas and flopped into the chair on Yugi's other side.

"Dude your the fucking king of games, everyone knows who you are plus don't worry its all super, amazing, fabulous and beautiful!" The man in the dark sunglasses said taking a swig of his beer.

"No I know you both, I was in BattleCity, remember me, Ishizu Ishtar." Seto stopped laughing, and took his sunglasses off, his blue eyes looked her over.

"Yeah..I do." He said then took another drink. Ishizu smiled and sipped her own glass, maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad.

Parenting for dummies

"Is it just me or do you feel like were in a roomful of slightly over grown teenagers." Alister said flicking cigarette ashes over the railing and watching it fall into the crashing waves below.

"They are a bit aren't they." Valon agreed clutching to the bar they were leaning against, he had never been a huge fan of boats and was beginning to remember why that was. He took another deep breath trying to make himself feel less nauseous.

"You okay?" She asked blowing out smoke forward, he nodded rolling his neck, maybe I should go inside watching the water move is definitely not helping he thought.

"Oh god I'm glad there are other smokers on here, I was beginning to think I was alone on here." A young woman had walked out to join them, her brown hair was up in chopsticks, but Valon's eyes fell to her chest where an intricate dragonfly was tattooed and clearly visible through her shirt. "Your husband likes my tattoo." She said with a laugh lighting a cigarette.

"Valon don't stare at her boobs."

"Sorry, I..."

"No I put there I was asking for that." He looked her over, mean as it seemed she this woman would not have seemed very out of place in every stripbar that he had ever entered, though to be honest she was a little to pretty. His eyes lingered past her to a young teen that was close by her, the kid was braiding and unbraiding her long blond hair. "I'm desperate to find anyone to talk to on this ship, my husband is getting trashed with some guy I don't know and my sister in law is freaking out cause her husband has been gone forever looking for there kid. I personally hope hes at least having fun, doesn't seem like he does very often anymore." She spoke quickly blowing smoke out of her mouth almost the whole time.

"I'm Esme, whats your name?" She asked walking away from her mother to the other girl who was sulking not far from the two adults she was talking to.

"Cordelia, do find this as horribly boring as me?" Esme nodded.

"At least your mom and dad don't seem to bad, mine aren't either."  
"He's not my dad."  
"Oh sorry."  
"Its okay, lets go to the top deck I think theres somethings to do up there." Esme agreed.

"Mom were going somewhere later."

"Yeah come back at some point." Serenity said not even looking away from Alister who she was talking to. Valon stared at the two women, were they really going to let their children walk away by themselves like that?

"Aren't you going to ask them where they're going?" He asked Alister. She raised an eyebrow unconcernedly a gesture that he had received from her many times when they were younger.

"What you wanna follow her around all day, shes 15 I'm sure she'll be fine." And she turned back to the person she was talking to who had now gone on to her third cigarette while Alister was still on her first. Valon leaned against the pole now feeling to sick to look out at the water, he decided to just try and let it pass while half listening to the girls.

"Could I bum one off you." Alister looked over at the new woman who had just joined them. The brown haired woman handed a cigarette to the the blond woman with glasses.

"Smoker?"  
"I quite four years ago, but today just might make me wanna start. My husband and sister in law are snapping cause my brother in law is sloppy drunk and making a fool of himself, this is not what i need today!" She smiled wearily.

"I'm Serenity Muto, by the way."

"Alister Cross," She said "and this is Valon Prince." The blond woman was looking them all over.

"Serenity, I feel like they talked about you a lot, but your married to Yugi?" She asked moving a piece of her hair that fallen out of the loose bun it was pulled into.

"Yeah I am, what about you whats your name?"

"Rebecca Kaiba." Alister coughed, looking over to her.

"Oh so you are who I though you were, your the doom biker that was after Seto right?" Alister nodded, "And the one that was after Mai." Valon nodded resentfully, what had he been thinking?

"Your a little young for the older Kaiba, though he is rich," Alister said throwing her cigarette butt over the side. Rebecca laughed.

"No I'm married to Mokuba, happily not to his brother, hes got a lot of issues shall we say." Yeah I don't think that quiet covers it, thought Alister.

"Valon are you sure your alright?" She asked taking hold of his shoulder. He shook his head.

"I really don't like boats, I always get sick on them." He said taking another deep breath which he let out shakily.

"Well its was nice meeting you two, I hope we get a chance to talk more, but I think I should go with him."

"Oh we understand, I'm sure I'll be seeing you our girls seem to like each other." Serenity said and turned back to Rebecca.

"Come on Val, we should go inside before you get sick out here." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Its okay, you can stay here."  
"No I wanna come with you, I wanna make sure your alright." He nodded silently not sure how to respond to that, it had been a while since anyone had cared.

He lay his head against the wall miserably messaging his temple. Taking a breath before he heaved again.

"Your okay, here." She handed a glass of water to him from where she was laying the bathtub. The bathroom itself was bigger then Valon's living room at home all tiled with marble, god some people shouldn't have money.

"For the thousandth time you can go if you want, I can take care of myself."  
"You've been saying that for a long time Val, I'm not leaving you here your one of my best friends and I know you would help me, so I'm just doing the same." Alister said as she braided her hair into two ponytails. Valon stared at the plastic cup of water wondering how to ask the question that had been eating at him since they had got onto the boat.

"Ali?" She looked from cleaning her glasses, he smiled she really did look the same when you could see her eyes.

"Yeah whats up?"  
"I was wondering, well Cordelia's fifteen, that means that I still knew you when you were pregnant with her." He said quietly looking at his hands. When she didn't respond he felt bad for asking. "You know it doesn't matter we don't have to talk about it."

"You can figure who her dad is right?" He nodded, who else would it be they were all very close and well the only people that she would have interacted with at that time.

"Yeah does he know?" For some reason Valon could never imagine the Rafael that he knew abandoning any kind of responsibility, he took this moment to look up at Alister. She was staring at the opposite wall with a distant look that reminded him sadly of when she spoke about her younger brother.

"Kinda, I told him that I thought I might be, and he told me that there was no way that either of us was ready for that, so I figured if he didn't wanna be a dad, then I wouldn't bother him with it." She said, her voice had slipped into a blank and expressionless tone. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked propping himself up against the side of the bathtub, now that he could no longer see the water he was feeling a million times better. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You would have wanted me to tell you?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah Ali, of course your my friend I would have helped you, thats what friends are for right?" She smiled and squeezed his hand back.

"Right."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4:Ironic **

Ten drinks to many

Yugi stared at the row of bottles that where now lined in front of three adults at the table and the glasses that also seemed to be accumulating in front of the young teen that was with them though Yugi had not seemed to catch her name. His brain seemed to moving on speed time and even better everything seemed to be far funnier then it had been in years.

" I have the most amazing idea." Said Ishizu throwing back another shot of vodka which they were now doing. Seto nodded pushing his sunglasses back up onto his nose and almost falling off his chair.

"I want you to wear my dress," She said to Yugi. He laughed and nodded,

"That is the most amazing idea in the world Ishizu, god I love you!" He said following Seto to the floor.

"In the bathroom, come on!" They stood up and headed across the room, Ishizu had one arm around the girl and the other around Seto's shoulder.

"Yugi, you know what your my best friend!" Seto said laughing.

"Shut the fuck up." He said flicking a marichino cherry at his face.

They reached the bathroom and banged in. Ishizu slipped and fell to the floor, her dress already half off.

"Um can I help you." A womans voice asked from in the room.

"Oh shit, we wouldn't wanna interupt whatever their doing in that bathroom, lets just hope that its someone and my wife." Seto said pushing past Yugi into the room. He followed the other three. A man with light brown hair was laying against the toilet, and a redhead woman was laying in the bathtub clicking her flip-flop against the empty bottom.

"Don't mind us, well be out of your hair in a minute." Said Ishizu trying to sound as though she was less fucked up then she was.

"How about you stay here, you seem like you've had a little bit to drink, I mean your obviously not drunk, but I'd like to help you out." She stepped out of the tub and walked over to Ishizu who was now in her underwear, Yugi started pulling his clothing off to. "Wow, guys why are we stripping?"

"He's putting my dress on." Seto laughed helping Yugi pull over the dress, as Ishizu sat down on the floor in her underwear, since she had tried and failed at getting Yugi's clothing on. The woman with the red hair knelt beside her.

"Okay we have to get you dressed somehow, you can't really walk around the ship like that."

"Alister give her the pants your wearing under your skirt." The girl slipped off her jeans and pulled them onto Ishizu.

"Kaiba would you give me your shirt, I assume your wearing a undershirt." She said as he handed it to her, now only wearing the suit pants and a white tee shirt. The woman tied the over Ishizu's bra since she was moving to much to get it on correctly.

"Come on Yugi." Ishizu grabbed his hand and dragged him from the room with the little girl in tow.

"Aren't you going to follow them Kaiba?" the woman asked sinking onto the floor between the two men.

"Yeah once the room stopped spinning,"

"Your sister in law was right you are trashed." She laughed. Oh fuck, Seto thought he was never going to hear the end of this from his brother and Rebecca. The door opened again, right into Seto who jumped back against the wall.

"Oh shit I'm sorry about that, is there some kinda reason your all in here?" The person who had just opened the door asked, Alister stared at him.

"You were just here, wearing the middle-eastern chicks dress." She said sitting on the floor as gracefully as she could manage now that she was wearing only a skirt.

"Yeah Ishizu and you traded clothes." The man looked very confused, as he took in the other people in the room.

"I haven't seen Ishizu in more then fifteen years, and would have thought that you would be off doing something that would make the rest of us feel inadequate, rather then rolling on the floor of the bathroom, with someone who tried to kill you no less Seto." The man said kneeling down to the floor now to join the others. Seto looked confusedly at the other two occupants of the room, then started laughing.

"Sorry didn't recognize you without the shallow threats and the half shirt." He said pointing at her. "You tried to crash my plane into a mountain." Alister looked away though she was smiling ashamedly.

"Yeah sorry about that."  
"Oh don't worry were still friends." Seto threw his arms around her shoulders, she looked at Valon desperately.

"Wait you thought I was running around with Ishizu, which means you know where Yugi is, could you help me find him?" Yami asked now prying Seto away and helping him to his feet.

"Yeah we'll help you, come on hon." She took her friends hand and helped him to his feet.

Coffee Talk

Mai leaned back in her chair, a now sleeping Jason in her arms watching the boys father drink his second cup of coffee. There was something very figidy and uneasy about the way the he was acting, she knew that was the way he got when something was making him very nervous.

"If you want me to go I can." She said sipping from her own cup, he looked back at her.

"No why would I want you to do that?"

" Seem nervous is all, is it your wife?" He was about to shake his head, lie to her just like everyone else, but no. Somehow he couldn't, it was very hard to lie to Mai, there had always been something about the way she talked that made him wanna tell her everything.

"Yeah I guess, shes gonna freak out when she notices I'm still not back, and even more when she finds out that I was with you." He said knowing that she knew full well what he meant. "But don't go, its really okay." Mai looked down at her hands, all she needed was to screw up his marriage, he seemed happy with his kid and she didn't to take that away from him.

"What about you, are you married, and kids?" She looked back to Joey who seemed far less nervous, but still on edge.

"I'm married, but me and Rafe don't have any kids, um I can't." He looked confused. "Like medically, I want them but I just can't. My husband would really like to have them."

"Oh I'm sorry, thats terrible, I couldn't imagine life without my children."

"Well like I said thats why I'm a teacher, it means at least I know that I have an influence on the next generation." He nodded, she was so the same yet totally different from the person that he had...What had he thought of her, at the time he had thought that he loved her, but no that couldn't have been right, she was just a very close friend.

"I take it you found your son?" Joey looked up from the counter to see the man that he had banged into while looking for Jason.  
"Oh yeah I did, thanks for your help...I don't think I had a chance to ask your name?"

"No you didn't, but thats understandable given the way we met, I'm Tristan Taylor." He stuck out a hand to shake. Joey stared at it incredulously, oh my god it couldn't be!

"Your a duelist?" He asked, Tristan shook his head.

"No my wife is, I was more like a duelist groupy when I was younger and..." Joey threw his arms around Tristan's shoulders.

"Oh my god I haven't seen you in like twelve years."

"Joey?" He said in disbelief.

"Of all the people in the world for me to get to help find my kid, its you!" Tristan laughed,

"Yeah wow, thats...oh my god." He looked past Joey, "The kid you were looking for?"

"Yeah Jason, sit down." He motioned to the seat on his other side, Tristan sank down and ordered a cup of coffee. "You said your wife was a duelist, who are you married to?"

"Ishizu." Joey practically spit his coffee across the room.

"Really, never would have guessed that, she doesn't seem very...I don't know well nice, I don't think she really liked me."

"Don't worry she's like that to everyone, well except the people she's currently running around drunk with."

"She with Yugi by some chance?" Tristan thought for a minute, had that been Yugi!

" I think she is, and some tall brown haired guy in sunglasses."

"I think I saw them earlier, rolling on the floor or something like that." Mai shifted the sleeping child in her arms.

"So how long have you two been married?" Joey blushed, of course it would seem like that, after all Tristan had known that he liked Mai when they were younger.

"Were actually not, we met up the same way as you two I found Jason here when he ran off, I'm married to Raphael." This was news to Joey, he turned to her.

"You are?"

"Had I not told you that, oh yeah I am." Some how he had expected her to be with someone like Valon maybe, but him...It was strange he wondered how they had ended up together. Tristan looked just as confused.

"Who are you married to then?" He asked Joey.

"Tea." He knew as he said it just how strange this would seem to him, after all the last time that Tristan had seen them Tea had still been desperately pining over Yami, who had left that year and he had been doing the same over Mai.

"Oh." Was all he said, yeah i know I feel that same way about her Joey thought miserably. "So hows that going for you?" Tristan was obviously trying very hard to say this without sarcasm.

"Its really fine, sometimes...Okay I'm miserable is that what you wanna hear." He sighed letting his eyes fall on Mai and his son, wouldn't that have been better?

"I'm not happy your miserable Joe, you that but if it makes you feel better I am to."

"With perfect, beautiful Ishizu?"

"Yeah perfect, beautiful, doesn't tell you anything, sits in silence fuming for no reason, refuses to do anything that you want since she has to be the dominate over you." He said quickly staring down into his coffee cup. "You know I've never told anyone I felt that way." Joey smiled.

"Yeah well, we used to tell each other everything old habits die hard, I couldn't lie to you." He said "So no children for you either?" Tristan shook his head.

"Nope, she doesn't feel like shes ready for them, when the fuck will she be."

"Not bitter at all though are we?" Said Mai playfully, "I get though if I could have children I would I wonder what her problem is, afraid to lose her figure."

"That sounds like something that you would have thought, not so self absorbed anymore are we?" Tristan asked with a laugh, Mai shrugged.

"Well now a days I look like shit no matter what I do, so I gave up on caring at all." Joey was about to speak when the room erupted in yelling.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Screamed a darked hair woman, she ran red painted nails irritably down her dress. "Since when do you act like a fucking teenager? For fucks sake Seto you didn't even act like one when we were teenagers!" This got all of their attention, Joey looked at the man who she was yelling at. He was slumped against the wall head in his hands, he seemed to be wearing an undershirt and suit pants, could this really be the psycho businessman that I used to fight with all the time, thought Joey.

"This is really not a good time for this, why don't we go over here, and Alister can help him okay?"

"Yugi doesn't look so drunk." Tristan said referring to man now walking with the woman over to where they were seated. She slumped forward in a chair next to Tristan. Thats not Yugi is it? Joey let his eyes linger over the other man,

"Hi Yami." He said with a smile, Yami turned to look at the people that he had just walked to.

"Oh, hello Joey its good to see you again. Would you guys mind if she sat here, we are currently trying to get her husband, Yugi and Ishizu under control."

"Its fine." Said Tristan, "your watching my wife so that I don't have to, thanks." Yami smiled gratefully and ran off to follow the other three. The dark haired woman slumped forward into her arms. "Are you okay?" Tristan asked leaning in closer to her, she looked up big green eyes filled with tears making lines of eyeliner slide down her cheeks. I know you, he thought turning back to the others and sure enough both had a similar look on there faces.

"Thanks for letting me sit with you, I'm sorry about all this, I mean with him and me, all we ever seem to do anymore is fight." She looked away from the other three, her long black hair falling gracefully over her shoulders. Joey looked between his two friends, hoping to see them just as confused as him. Tristan was still watching the woman, she was looking ahead her slender fingers twirling nervously through her hair and it hit him.

"Duke, are you sure your okay." The other two stared at him then back to the beautiful woman sitting on his other side. She looked away from the wall and back to table.

"I don't know anymore, hes so impossible...I just..How did you know my name?" She sad suddenly realizing that they had not been introduced yet.

"You look different, but I could always recognize you we were pretty close when we were younger." Her eyes widened and she threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh Tristan I've missed you so much!"

"This whole trip is like making the world suddenly get really small and you just keep running into people you never thought you would ever hear from again." Said Mai with a laugh. "Its good to see you again Duke, and you are a girl right?" She smiled and nodded.

"In every ways shape and form. When your husband is a billionaire there is nothing that can't be done these days."  
"Really, impressive. Can you have children?" She asked instinctively holding the boy in her arms closer, he will never be yours a voice in her mind said, you lost that chance years ago.

"I can, not that I do my husband just isn't really..."  
"Sane." Offered Joey, Duke laughed.

"Yep thats the word I'm looking for. He keeps saying that he..."

"Isn't ready for that kinda responsibility?" Asked Tristan, Duke looked shocked.

"Yeah thats exactly what I was going to say."

"Ishizu says the same thing all the time, its just a weird excuse I don't have any clue..."  
"What the fuck that he really wants anymore?" They exchanged glances.

"Yeah." Duke leaned across Tristan taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"Hes beautiful by the way Joey, your son. And I do know your not together, though I was shocked, I have already experienced your sister. Wow."

"Yeah that about sums it up, shes nuts."  
"Her and Rebecca are friends, or they are now I haven't seen them apart all day."

"Does Rebecca happen to be a chain smoking, sex therapist as well cause then they would have a lot in common." Joey said as Mai burst out laughing. "What?"

"I'm sorry I could never see your little sister as any of that."  
"Oh thats cause you knew her pre-Esme. After her daughter it all went down hill, though I suppose she is doing very well and is happy, really I don't know why I care so much, I guess I'm jealous." He stopped realizing what he had said, its being with them, they make me wanna tell them everything.

"If there happily married they make us all jealous." Said Duke.

"Where the fuck is he!" All four heads shot back to the voice that had just spoken. The man was wearing a business suit and was irritably running his hands through short black hair.

"How the fuck should I know, I'm not his keeper, you are." Said Duke coldly. The man fixed her with a icy glare and then rolled his slanted grey eyes.

"Then do you have any idea where he is now making a complete and utter fool of himself?" Joey looked over to Mai, her violet eyes were watching the man with interest.

"I think he went outside, but its a waste of your time to try and talk to him right now Mokuba hes not gonna listen." Duke looked back at all of her friends. "Yes you do all know him as well." He stopped fuming for a moment and looked over at his sister in law.  
"I know them?" As the younger man calmed down a little Joey could see some of the child he had known in his eyes, though so much of him was like looking right at his older brother.

"Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Mai Valentine." Said Duke quickly, Mokuba looked them all over and smiled, this is him though Joey, not his brother.

"Once I get my lovely sibling under control I would be so glad to see you guys again."

"We look forward to it Mokuba, you know I think I know which way they went do you want me to show you?" Mai asked with a smile, somewhere in her mind she couldn't help but feel an immature surge of pleasure at the fight that was inevitably about to break out and for the first time in years she didn't want to pretend that she wasn't thinking it.

A Bonding Moment

note the writers younger sister wrote the following paragraph :)

and then Mariah was eating cheese and dancing around the room with Yoda being weasel so rock on Sam is probably the bigest weasel of all and she bites.

"Near! Far! Where ever you are! I believe in that! The heart will go on! Will stay

forever this way! You are safe in my heart go on and och!" yell Yugi hitting in to a pole

"I'm flying Jack I'm flying!" cried Ishizu standing on top of a pool chair.

"There you are on friend!" yelled Seto throwing himself on top of Yugi who was rolling on the deck floor.

Seto slumped against the doorway that lead out to the top floor deck. Outside he could hear the sounds of what could only be Yugi and Ishizu singing at the top of their lungs. Though to really call it that would be an insult to any singer that had ever lived. He felt Yami grab his arm and drag him forward.

"Where we going Yugi?" He said words all slurring together. Yami ignored him opting instead to continue up the stairs with Alister and Valon is tow. The group reached an end of the narrow hallway and walked into the sunlight. A pool was situated into the deck where people would have been comfortably laying had it not been for the two people balanced vicariously on the front of the boat.

"NEAR! FAR! WHEREEVER YOU ARE!" The Titanic theme song blared harshly from Yugi and Ishizu who would randomly stop singing to fall over laughing, almost falling over the edge.

"YUGI! Get down from there before you get killed!" Yami leaned Seto against Alister who had just stepped up behind them, and bolted across the deck. He pulled the younger man down causing Yugi to fall directly on top of him.

"Och, thats gonna leave a mark Yami." He said laughing and not moving his bodyweight off the practically identical man. Yami nodded turning over so that his younger friend was propped up against a wall with him.

"Its okay Yugi, I just don't want you to get hurt." Yugi's thoughts were still groggy, but yet he could feel how concerned the other man was for him and leaned into his shoulder.

Ishizu staggered backwards, her balance was really off maybe this was why she very rarely drank. She grabbed for the bar and pulled up trying to make sure she didn't hit the ground. Her body fell forward and she could suddenly see the water beneath her. As she was sure her whole body was about to fly into the water, something gripped her waist and she was pulled with a thud back to the wood surface of the deck.

"Oh god Ishizu! What the hell are you doing?" She looked up trying to make th room stop spinning, and found two very concerned light purple eyes staring back at her, his arms still holding her up. She looked back to the place which she had almost fallen from and then back to her baby brother, a smile crossed her face.

"Thank you so much Marik." She slide her arms around him, as he pulled her to her feet and walked her over to a table not far from where they had been sitting. He hugged her against him.

"Of course I helped you, I mean what are siblings for right." He lead her to a seat between him and Odion. She looked over at her older brother, Zara was sleeping in his arms and she immediately felt bad for what she had done. She lay her hand on his shoulder causing him to turn his golden eyes to her.

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry Odion, I..." She stuttered not sure what to say, how do you explain that you are having the worst existence of all time, cause you and your husband can barely be together for five minutes without getting bored, so you decided to get drunk with your 13 year old niece! To her amazement he smiled and took her hand.

"Its okay, are you alright Ishizu?" She nodded feeling Marik's grip tighten on her, I must look really unstable, she thought. "It doesn't matter, your both alright." She leaned back into her little brother's grip, at least she had them if she was doomed to never have anyone that realy loved her.

Seto had sank to the floor watching the others slowly dissolving as well. His head was killing him and the bright sunlight was definitely not helping in anyway!

"Are you okay Seto?" Alister asked kneeling down on the ground next to him. He nodded leaning against the wall and trying to make it stop blurring all into one color.

"Its okay, you can go I got it, I just am gonna sit here for a while." Alister looked up at Valon, who shrugged he assumed that it was probably fine, what would it matter, how much trouble could he get into before they reached the shore.

"Come on Ali, hes probably okay. Lets go find Cordelia before the boat gets to the island." Valon said pulling her up, she nodded.  
"Sure your going to be okay?" Seto nodded and threw his head into his hands. The sun was still to bright, this would be his newest invention something that turned the sun off! He heard the sound of footsteps walking away from him. Fuck the human race, he thought, he would definitely resurrect and sue the person who invented alcohol!

"Would you get up!" He automatically recognized the voice of his younger brother, free for the first time in years of the utterly chipper and uppity attitude. Seto groaned and forced his face up. Mokuba knelt down in front of him, a look of disgust on his tan face, and pure shame in those grey eyes.

"Don't you tell me what to fucking do! What makes you think you can control my life?" He snapped, his head pounding so badly he wanted his brother to feel the same pain he was at this moment.

"Well at least I can control my own life, which is more then you can fucking do anymore!" Mokuba shot back, a sneer playing across his features. Oh fuck why is so much like I was at that age? Seto sucked in a breath of air, his head was now pounding more then it had been before, how could he tell him what to do?

"You know what? My life would have been in control! My fucking life would have been in control if it weren't for you!" Seto rose up clutching to the wall, his mind told him to stop, but yet his pounding head was making him want for once in his life to make this kid suffer to. "Because of you I gave up everything! So you could have the life that you deserved! My fucking life was ruined so that you could have your fucking precious control!" He felt his himself chock and fall against the wall, oh my god. His mind suddenly comprehended what he had just said. His head was still pounding, and he could not make himself lift his head up, look at his little brother. "I..fuck..I'm..." He tried, but the words just didn't seem to form right. He heard his brother move up as well, still completely silently. For the first time in what seemed like forever he wanted to hold his little brother and comfort him, and not just ignore his every word as he had for the last fifteen years. A fist connected with his face harshly with the side of his face throwing him off balance and he collided with the guard bars of the side.

"Is that how you always fucking felt? So why bother pretending to care about me!" Shouted Mokuba crossing to where Seto was now doubled over, blood pouring from his nose. That little bastard just punched him in the face!

"Maybe it was to get my fucking whiny little brother to shut the fuck up for five minutes!" He spat blood onto the clean deck and lunged forward. Mokuba slammed to the wooden ground, head colliding with a chair and his older brother on top of him. He rammed up again sending Seto flying into the bars. He bounced off hitting the ground in a heap.

"You know I was always glad that you fucking ignored me, at least I didn't have to deal with your disgustingly warped personality! Your not my brother, he died years ago!" Mokuba kicked at his brother, Seto breathed in deeply ignoring the pain that was pressing through his body, those words hurt more then any punch that the younger man could throw. He reached out and pulled out the darked haired man's leg out from under him. Mokuba staggered back trying to get his balance, his stomach slumped over the bar. He chocked hard his eyes tearing in pain, he could feel himself blacking out as he leaned forward only just able to get the feeling that his body was about to start falling as everything went black. Seto pushed himself out of the ball, prepared for another blow which his brother didn't seem to be throwing. He looked over to the younger man, his black hair was falling over his eyes he seemed to be trying very hard to get a breath and he was still not moving up. Seto felt his older brother instinct push both his anger and pain out of the way.

"Mokuba are you okay?" He pushed himself off the floor, his younger brother went completely limp and before Seto could react he slipped forward, just as his legs slide over the edge of the boat Seto's mind caught up with the situation. He lunged toward him and threw himself over the edge grasping for the unconscious man that was falling toward the water. His hands closed over thin air and his body did the only thing that his very fuzzy mind could think of in at that moment. He climbed onto the edge of gate and dropped into the water below. He could vaguely hear Ishizu call out his name as he fell faster then he would have expected. He hit the water with a force which felt more like hitting a brick wall. He didn't have time to take a breath, but dove down deeper to where he could make out the outline of his younger sibling. He reached out as far as he could and just managed to grab Mokuba's jacket in his fingers. Seto pulled the limp form up to him, and pushed them both upwards suddenly aware of how deep down he seemed to be. He paddled even harder, he could feel his senses becoming more clouded as the need for air forced him to move a little slower. In a rush of air he broke the surface. The younger man was limp in his arms, Seto pushed him onto the dock and jumped up. Dear fucking god how could I be so stupid, he threw himself onto the hard wooden planks pressing his head against his brother's chest. Please be breathing! He could feel nothing against his cheek. He could feel tears filling his eyes, there was no way that he was going to let his brother die thinking that he felt like that. He pressed hard against the suit coat, and breathed into his pale lips. Then repeated the action, his mind racing over every possibility of what could happen. Nothing seemed to be working, the younger man lay perfectly still. Seto chocked hard, and bent forward hitting Mokuba's chest one last time.

"Fuck, what the hell did I do to you. You can't fucking die like this!" he shook his shoulders hard, the younger mans head lulled from side to side. Seto gripped the thinner frame against his. A cough brought made him jump, and he felt water hitting his shoulder. He pulled Mokuba up so that he could look him in the eyes, resting his hands on either shoulder. He brushed his younger brother's black bangs off his soaking wet forehead. Mokuba remained silent trying to catch his breath.

"I'm so sorry Mokuba, I...I didn't mean any of what I said to you up there." Seto tightened his grip on Mokuba's shoulders. He nodded taking another deep breath, realizing for the first time in his life how good it felt to breath!

"Its okay, neither did I. Still friends?" He asked now looking up, a smile playing on his still a little to pale face. Seto laughed and nodded.  
"Yes. Always." Clap .Clap .Clap. They both looked up to see Maxamillion Pegasus walking down the dock towards them.

"Very good show Kaiba's, good to see that time doesn't knock the drama out of you two." He dropped two towels onto the ground in front of them. Seto wrapped one around his brother's shoulders, there eyes met and he was happy to see that light that he thought he had lost when Mokuba was younger in his now twenty-nine year old eyes.

"Mokuba!" They both looked up to see who the newest person was. Rebecca ran down that dock, their young son in her arms and dropped to the ground next to her husband. He wrapped his arms around his family. Seto smiled, why had he resented them so much? At least they were happy.

"Are you okay!" He looked up, Ishizu dropped next to him.

"Yeah I guess, why do you care?" She laughed.

"I have my reasons. Come on lets go inside."

"Whatever you say, yeah lets go see what this psycho has planned now."

Close encounters

"Didn't I say we should have asked her where she was going?" Valon said, having left Seto laying on the floor upstairs they had proceeded to search the deck for Cordelia, who it seemed was no where to be found.

"This isn't like her, she is normally not hiding on a boat, there really isn't anywhere for her to go." Alister snapped standing up on her tiptoes to look over the sea of people in the dinning room. She spotted Serenity and Rebecca on the other side of the room and was relived to see that Esme was not with her either, at least that meant that the girls were together. There was also another woman with them who, by the looks of it was ranting to the other woman. "Come on Val." She grabbed his hand and navigated through the people until she reached the other door. Serenity was lighting another cigarette and Rebecca was trying to help the other woman.

"You don't happen to have seen our children yet have you?" She asked, Serenity looked over to her and shook her head.

"No I thought they were with you guys by now, shit okay lets go find the whelps." She said looking over to the other women. "Becky could you make sure my dearest sister in law doesn't have an melt down or something while I go look for Esme?" Becky shrugged picking up her little son from the seat next to her. Serenity followed the other two. "Where have you already checked?" They quickly listed off the locations they had already scanned as the group headed up to the shops. "This girl is going to be in trouble, she and her daddy and her uncle, speak of the devil." She said as they entered the coffee shop area. A blond man seated at the counter looked up as they entered. Alister remembered forcing Kaiba'a wife to sit with them earlier, so they must be friends of Yugi.

"Hi Serenity, whats wrong?"

"Have you seen Esme, and where the hell did you get these people?" She looked over the three others, yeah she knew that she definitely hadn't met them at some of his stupid party things, then why did he know them? Unless.. "Old friends?" The pretty black haired woman slapped a hand to her mouth and looked to the man to her right.

"Your sister Joe?" He asked with an air of mild humor, she looked at him very few people ever called her brother that and she slapped herself for not realizing automatically who he would manage to scout out.

"Yeah I'm his sister, though last I checked you knew my fucking name Tristan, nice to see you as well, like the suit throughly boring."

"The prostitute look is good to, I hear your a sex therapist?"

"Why need one?" She said a sly smile playing on her lips, he rolled his eyes.

"No, just wondering interesting line of work is all."

"Not really what I would have placed for you, actually I would have switched you and Mai if I had to guess fifteen years ago." The dark haired woman. Serenity looked her over quickly and nodded. Then turned to Mai.

"What do you do?" But the blond woman was barely listening, she looked past the younger woman to the other two people with her.

"I was watching you earlier and I have decided that I do know you, so what are your names?" She said looking at the brown haired man.

"Valon Prince, and yeah I do believe we've met once or twice Mai." Joey stifled a laugh, it was really amazing how little they all seemed to be able to tell who they were talking to. She looked to Alister.

"Oh well its good to see that you are a little more girly now, I was worried about you. Whats up with you two, why are you hanging with Joey's younger sister?" Valon looked at Serenity, she and Wheeler were related!

"We're looking for Cordelia, she and Esme wandered off together." Alister said. "My daughter." She explained.

"How old is she?" Joey asked knowing that his niece would not normally hang out with someone who was younger since they were just not as cool.

"fifteen." This time Mai looked a little taken a back.

"Is she kinda tall with blond curls?" Alister nodded, why did she know that? "I saw two blonds they were talking to my husband right before I came here. He was gonna show them some animal that lives in the water around here, I think they were gonna hang out on the back deck." Mai said watching all three adults look visibly relived.

"Thanks so much Mai, I'll see you later okay?" Said Serenity leading the way out the door. She nodded. Alister followed quickly after the other woman up a flight of stairs which opened into a more empty deck then the front. On the far end, leaning close to the gate was a tall blond man and two girls, they seemed to be listening to something that he was talking about. Alister dropped right behind the door, Valon looked down in surprise and knelt near her.

"Ali?"

"It's Raphael, I can't talk to him, I mean if I go over there and say she's my daughter he's going to question and.." She stopped and stared at the ground, he could tell what she was going to say already.

"I'll get her, stay here and I'll make sure he doesn't talk to you, this is none of his business." if he had wanted it to be it would have! He brushed her arms reassuringly and walked out followed by Serenity. Why are you being such a coward! She thought. She saw Valon talk to Raphael though the blond didn't seem to remember him, and soon the group walked back over.

"Hey there." Said Cordelia seeing her mom as she entered the stairs.

"Have you been here the whole time Cori? You couldn't have found me at some point to mention where you were?" She rolled her eyes.

"Mom I'm old enough to take care of myself, I wouldn't have gone anywhere."

"Yes but I was worried about you, please tell me next time okay?" The blond nodded leaning against her mom.

"Are you gonna tell me what has been bugging you this whole time?" Cori whispered so only her mother could hear. Valon made eye contact with his friend, she smiled back putting an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

" I will tell you when its the right time okay sweety." This didn't seem to satisfy Cordelia, but she shrugged and dropped the subject, it wasn't like her mom to not tell her something and it was obvious that whatever it was this man knew. She looked at Valon who was a little ahead of them now, yes there was most defiantly something that the two of them were not telling her, and the second she could get Esme away from their parents they were going to be doing some investigating.


End file.
